Get the Picture
A game show on Nickelodeon where two teams of two kids had to identify a hidden picture either by choosing panels or connnecting lines around a square. Round 1 (Connect the Dots) Two teams competed. One was the Orange Team, and the other was the Yellow Team. Round 1 was called "Connect the Dots". In that Round, dots outlined of a Thing, Food, Animal, Person, Sport, Character, Place, People, Things, Event, Action, Game, Celebrity or Monument was shown on the 16-panel screen with only the unconnected dots, the numbers of the sections, and the category showing. The host will ask a series of questions to both teams worth $20. They can buzz-in in the middle of reading of a question, and if the team answers the question correctly worth $20 and enabled a team to pick a square. If incorrect, the opposing team will have a chance to answer once the host re-reads the question. The square that they chose had the dots connected, after which the team could guess the picture. A correct guess awarded the team $50, but a team lost $20 for an incorrect guess. Hidden in two of the squares were "Power Surges" which were picture guessing games worth $20, which revealed actual portions of the image; however, if the team fails, the money is awarded to the opposing team. The round continued until time was called, at which point the picture (if one was being played) would be revealed one square at a time. The first team to buzz in with the correct answer got the $50 for solving it. The teams did not lose any money if they guessed incorrectly and could guess as often as they wanted. Round 2 (Dots) In Round 2, which was called "Dots", The board was broken up into squares with four points on them and a new subject was revealed. The Puzzle was hidden behind the "Get the Picture" Logo. The host reads a series of questions with multiple answers (2, 3, or 4 answers), and any team that gave all answers earned $40. If a team missed any part of the answer, the opposing team could give the remaining answers and steal the money once the host re-reads the question. The team that earned the money selected two dots to connect for every answer the question had. If the lines made formed a box, that portion of the picture was revealed. In this round, correctly guessing the picture scored $75, while incorrect guesses still cost $20. There was one "Power Surge" hidden on the board in season 1; however it was now a physical activity. Completing a Power Surge in this round earned the team $40, however, failure awards the other team $40. Again, if time was running short the puzzle in play would be revealed one square at a time until someone guessed correctly for $75. After time ran out, the highest scoring team won the game and advanced to the "Mega Memory" bonus round. Bonus Round (Mega Memory) Nine numbered pictures were shown to the team for ten seconds, then concealed. The team stood in front of a large keypad numbered 1 through 9, each button corresponding to one of the pictures. O'Malley read a clue corresponding to one of the nine hidden pictures. Taking turns, the contestants pressed the number of the matching picture. For each correct answer within 45 seconds, the team won cash or a prize. The team won $100 per square for identifying the first six; two prizes of increasing value for the next two, and a trip for all nine. They did occasionally deviate from offering a travel prize as the grand prize -- merchandise prizes such as a new computer, a new TV/VCR combo, or a camcorder were sometimes seen. Music by Dan Vitco Inventor Marjorie Cohn Link Jay Anton's Rules for Get the Picture Get the Picture Rules & Loogslair.net Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Childrens Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Puzzle Category:Memory